<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Queen of Poisons by artemiseamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291727">The Queen of Poisons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon'>artemiseamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ezra/ Prospect [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prospect (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ezra - Freeform, Ezra Prospect - Freeform, F/M, Pedro Pascal - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf! Ezra (Prospect) x Hunter! ofc (Nyx Turna)<br/>Adult 18+ , eventual NSFW smut<br/>Backstory: Ezra and Nyx have known each other for about a year now. The story takes place five  days before Halloween.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra / ofc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ezra/ Prospect [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whoever had the balls to break into her cabin was about to pay for it. <br/>Lining her vision with the gun, Nyx kicks the door open. Ready to shoot. <br/>“Little Minx, I advise you do us both a favor and set that elephantine weapon down. You’ve had numerous chances to kill me, yet, here I am.” Ezra tilts his head to the side, “Your actions lead me to believe you may fancy having me around.” <br/>“Dammit, Ezra.” Nyx lowers the gun. “What do you want?” <br/>“Oh, you know what I want,” His drawl seemed more intense than usual. <br/>Nyx rolls her eyes and closes the door behind her. She sets the gun down and makes a face as Ezra ogles her form, “I told you. Not happening.” <br/>“Until the blessed day comes, I suppose I can focus on what I need at this very moment. It’s just a scratch,” he points to a wound on his leg, “though, laced in wolfsbane, my regenerative abilities are null. Naturally, coming to the aid of one very deadly yet skilled huntress seemed my best course of action.” <br/>Nyx sighs. A mix of frustration and amusement stirring in her. “Fine. I’ll take a look, then you need to leave.” <br/>“I was hoping to spend the night.” He says with a sly smile, his dimples start to show.  <br/>“Oh god.” She walks past him to get her kit. Ezra turns around to check out her ass. <br/>“You smiled, just a little. I saw it.” <br/>“Shut up. I’ll help you but you can’t talk.” <br/>Ezra nods, a devious look in his eyes. <br/>He was a pain in the ass. But, she liked it. Nyx has no plans of killing Ezra anytime soon, even though it was in her blood to do so.<br/>When Nyx returns, she pulls a chair up to the couch and opens the kit, her eyes travel over the items. <br/>She doesn't have to look up to know Ezra was staring. He was always starting. His eyes were like sexual lasers burning through her skin and trying to invade her soul. She would be lying if she didn’t admit it took everything in her to not squirm under his gaze. The fact that endless people fell for Ezra's charms was not a surprise. <br/>“You're getting sloppy Ezra.” Nyx lifts his leg over the small cushion as her dark brown eyes jump up to his. “I thought you were smarter than that. Wolfsbane? Rookie move.” <br/>Nyx tears the fabric of his pants open wider. <br/>“Heavens girl! You can’t go around tearing clothes off of me, you’ll give me ideas.” He raises his eyebrows suggestively. <br/>“I’m not giving you ideas you haven't already had. I’m sure of that.” <br/>“How about I tell you about them? That way we can both be certain-”<br/>“Shut up Ezra!” <br/>“The more you say it, the more I like it. I’ve never been one to stay from an aggressive woman, in fact - ah fuck!” He yells as she slaps the cleaning agent into the wound. Her eyes locked on him as she savors his pain. “Remind me to repay that tender handling, Nyx.” <br/>She snickers to herself and cleans up liquid as it diffuses the Wolfsbane. <br/>“As I was saying. I am quite fond of displays of dominance. Though I abundantly enjoy being in charge, the idea of being thrown around or put in my place from time to time sends all the blood rushing to my-” his words are muted as Nyx claps her palm over his mouth.<br/>Playfully he gives her sad eyes while nodding his head to his lower half. <br/>“You’re such a fucking pervert, I swear,” Nyx presses her hand harder against his mouth, “do I need to gag you?” <br/>Ezra, still pouting, doesn't speak. She moves her hand away, slowly.<br/>“Please do.” He blurts out. <br/>“I can’t stand you!” Nyx rolls her eyes and brings both hands back to the wound, covering it with a mix of herbs. <br/>Like a puppy dog, Ezra leans forward with large eyes, his curls shaking loose as he does.<br/> “If I need to beg, little bird, I’ll beg. I, unquestioningly, am not above begging when it comes to what I want.” <br/>Nyx runs her teeth across her bottom lip. Secretly wondering what it would be like to take him right there. Tear the rest of his clothing off and mount him, riding him hard and fast then kicking him out. <br/>But, it wasn’t really a secret, was it? Her desire? Not in the presence of a fucking werewolf. He could smell her interests. It was the sole reason for the ridiculous grin lingering on his face. <br/>Nyx tears her eyes away from him. Just make the drink. Ignore him. <br/>Kicking Ezra out was always a thing, and truth be told, Nyx was tired today. Three knockout fights in 12 hours, she was spent, even with her inherited Hunters' strength. All she wanted to do was have some wine and take a bath. <br/>When her eyes fall to the bar, she notices the bottle of Rum opened, the same bottle she was saving for another night. <br/>“Ezra-” warning in her voice. <br/>As she opens her mouth to speak again, Ezra is behind her, really behind her. Pressing so close things can be felt. <br/>“Sweet thing, I was quite parched upon my arrival.” <br/>“I was saving this!” She grips her hands around the bottle and pushes him back by sticking her ass out. <br/>“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” He steps back, licking his lips as he stares at her ass. <br/>“I feel the lasers, Ezra.” <br/>“What? You have an exceptional ass. It’s a wonder really, a sight to behold.” Nyx knew, without even looking behind her, that he was moving his arms around and being dramatic.<br/>Nyx pours a drink and lets the spices linger on her tongue. After a moment, she turns around, leaning gently into the bar and looking at him. Ezra was now thumbing through the books on her small bookshelf.<br/>“You owe me a new pillow and a bottle of this.” She points to the bottle. <br/>“And in what form would you prefer your remittance?”<br/>Nyx takes her next sip slowly, knowing Ezra is staring right at her lips. She swallows and runs her tongue across her lips. <br/>“I need more wolf venom. I’m out.” <br/>“Tisk tisk,” Ezra, fully healed, paces the room, his arms behind his back, "you do know it's a very expensive underground item. Big bucks.” <br/>“Ezra-” <br/>“Unless you were to bring your sexy ass out into those woods and capture a wolf yourself. I'd watch." <br/>“I don’t have a wolf right now. That’s the only reason I'm asking you."<br/>“And this makes two times.” <br/>“I won’t pay you any more than before.” <br/>“The price has gone up, doll.” Ezra stops pacing and faces her, matching her body language. <br/>“Fine.” Nyx shrugs. “I’ll just take a wolf.” <br/>“Good luck with that. Just stay away from my pack, you don’t want to make us enemies do you now?” <br/>“Our - whatever this is, is only because of me.” She steps in front of him and points at him, “I could have killed you a long time ago.” <br/>“And you remind me every day. Music to my ears.” He grins ear to ear, still, the smile doesn't reach his eyes. She didn’t trust Ezra. Not really, the inner darkness about him was just - suspicious. But, their uneasy partnership proved worthwhile and he was more valuable to her alive than dead. <br/>Ezra’s eyes travel over her lips, lingering there. “I have a proposal. Why don’t you change into your sleepwear and let me watch?” Ezra throws his hands up in the air innocently, “I won't touch you. I promise.” <br/>Nyx laughs and throws her head back. “You - I have no words. You know what, we’re even. I fixed your wound, you give me venom.” <br/>Ezra holds his stance, a defiant look in his eyes. <br/>She has to play as dirty as he was. Nyx steps into the other room, coming back with a small bottle of something and her bow and arrow. He knew exactly what it was from the smell. <br/>“Or, I can make you give it to me.” She slowly opens the bottle and dips an arrow in it. <br/>Ezra chuckles nervously, “A cruel game you play, huntress.” He nods, “did you know, Aconitum napellus has many names. Devil’s helmet, blue rocket, queen of poisons…” he smirks to himself, eyes drifting off to the side as he gets lost in his own thoughts. “I like that for you, Queen of Poisons. Seductive and deadly.” <br/>Nyx, shaking her head, keeps the arrow steady. <br/>Ezra shrugs and turns into her kitchen. <br/>“Where are you going?” <br/>“To get a bowl, unless you want me to get messy - I don’t mind getting messy.” He sits at the kitchen table and holds the bowl under his chin, “this will be a lot easier with some assistance, like other things.” He winks at her. <br/>“I swear I hate you.” <br/>“You love me.” <br/>She keeps the bow close and stands to the side of him, hands on her hips. There were three ways to extract large amounts of venom from wolves. One, torture and drainage, two, during attack mode, three - when aroused. An aroused wolf will drop venom in their saliva in triple the amount with aroused. <br/>“I’m not having sex with you.” <br/>“Yet,” he says with total confidence. When she remains unmoved, he sighs and sits back in the chair. “Strip, act like I’m not here. I’ll have what you need.” <br/>Nyx stares off at the wall behind him. <br/>She really needed venom and surprisingly, Ezra was the least seedy option of hers. Her last resort was a wolf one town over and she was desperate enough to go there in the morning if needed. <br/>She needed the venom for tomorrow. With a lead on trouble making a nest of vampires, it was the easiest way to take them down when outnumbered. <br/>“Tick tick, times a wastin-” Ezra taps his wrist where a watch would be. <br/>“This is hands down the weirdest fucking relationship I've ever had.” She shakes her head and walks off. <br/>Ezra waits patiently as she returns and sets a leopard print top and dark shorts down on the back of the chair. <br/>“Don’t be cheap!” She points to the bowl. <br/>Amused, Ezra bounces one leg up and down, “You will come to find I am a giver, little Minx.”<br/>“Well, get to the giving then.” She stares at him pointedly. Then bending over to unstrap her boots. <br/>“How sweet life is and what a beguiling creature you are - “ his voice trails off as he adjusts himself with his left hand. Pupils growing wide with each item of clothing she strips off. <br/>Her nipples are hard. He can smell her arousal. Nyx wanted him bad despite all her objecting. A patient man, Ezra was willing to wait and play the game as long as needed. When it did finally happen, without a doubt, it would be glorious. <br/>FLASHBACK <br/>The first meeting <br/>Ezra could not recall a time he was more turned on than now. Watching the Huntress tear through the room, murdering everyone around him, it was the single most potent aphrodisiac he’d ever had. Not that he needed one being a wolf. <br/>Nyx notices him in the back, just sitting there like a King as bloodshed all around him. She would deal with him last. Smug assholes, especially of the vampire or the wolf variety, were no stranger to her. <br/>Slitting the throat of the shifter beneath her, she tore out its heart and pressed her nails into it, bursting it open. Blood spatters across her face as her eyes dart up to the last remaining breathing body in the room, the wolf. <br/>He starts to clap, shaking his head in approval. <br/>“Oh, do not fret over me, birdie. I am simply a man enjoying the view before me.” His eyes greedily travel her form before settling on her face again. She comes to standing and retrieves her bow and arrow from the ground.  <br/>“Get up!” She points the arrow at him. He doesn't move. <br/>He sits there comfortably melted into the chair with a stupid smirk on his lips, “I do love a strong woman.” <br/>Nyx, confused, crooks an eyebrow. She just killed a whole room of asshole creatures and here is this fucking wolf, sitting there like he just ate a feast and can't be bothered to move. <br/>The Huntress' eyes fall to the wolf's exposed neck and the sharpness of his jawline. She was mad he was so damn attractive. <br/>Keeping her eye on the prize, she takes a step forward. <br/>“I just killed all your friends. You’re taking this rather casually.” <br/>“Them?” He chuckles and shakes his head, “ no, no. Those were not my friends. In fact, I've been in my share of the undesirable company, but this group was the worst of them. I was only here for a transaction. I have what I need. I could never resist a seedy underground hang, so I stayed for the entertainment.” <br/>“Smartass.” She focuses on her line of sight. <br/>“Slow down a beat,” Ezra sees she is serious and sits up, “seeing as we have no beef with each other, I do not see why we need to go the killing route so soon. Couldn't we make a better arrangement?” <br/>“You're a werewolf. I kill werewolves. The end.” <br/>“Oh, but I am like no wolf you’ve ever met,” He stands slowly, Nyx follows his every move, "I've been around for a long time. I went lone wolf for a long time but, I like it here. I've never been much for morals or rules, so you killing a few wolves is no skin off my back. I didn't know them. I’m just looking for the best way for me. My knowledge and skill? Imagine, if we were coupled, what kind of team we could be?” His eyes grow wide, "The potential!" <br/>Before she realizes it, Nyx is lowering the weapon. Things have been a little tough lately and being the only hunter for miles meant she barely had enough hours in the day.<br/>Having lost her vampire contact, a shady character with a handsome face and a foot in underground doors, he could be the very thing she needs.  <br/>Nyx considers the deal, but only for a second as Ezra makes a B line for her, using his body to knock her back across the room. <br/>The two scuffle on the floor, equally matched and no one gains the upper hand for too long. Nyx was impressed by this wolf, he actually knew how to fight, and well. <br/>Ezra pins her down to the ground, holding both her hands over her head with his hands. He parts his lips to speak but stops, his eyes starting very obviously at her breasts. <br/>“I’ve never seen more glorious tits in my life. To be smoothed between such natural beauty -” Ezra's words are cut short as Nyx uses her thighs to pin him closer. She rolls him beneath her own body and wraps one hand around his neck, choking him hard. <br/>She lets him gasp for air before speaking, “I was considering it, but you just fucked that up.” She chokes harder. <br/>“-you  - are very strong.” He choked out the words. “Doll, I had t- to try. I do- enjoy living. Death is not -”<br/>Ezra's eyes roll around in his head. He keeps his fangs in, his wolf face comes in and out. Nyx, impressed with his resistance to turning wolf, loosens her grip on her neck. <br/>Ezra coughs, “ death is not on my agenda. I mean it, the deal.”<br/>“You’re a con man.” She can feel her eyebrows scrunching together. <br/>“Aren't we all?” He asks. <br/>Nyx sits up and Ezra smiles at the sight of her on top of him. Her quickened breath made her breasts rise and fall drastically. He could feel his dick getting hard. He couldn't stop thinking about what she would look like riding him. <br/>“Hey!” Nyx slaps his cheek hard, leaving a sharp sting behind, “ I don't trust you, I never will. But, there are things I need that I can't get. But someone like you…”<br/>“I can get anything. Whatever you want, Angel.”<br/>Narrowing her eyes at him, Nyx jumps to standing and retrieves her bow and arrow. <br/>Once she has them, she looks back at him, “there will be a series of tests. If you pass those tests, then I’ll consider your offer. Meet me here, tomorrow, at 8pm.” <br/>Nyx straps in her weapon and starts out of the room. Ezra sits up and calls behind her.<br/>“My mysterious leather-clad vixen, what about all these bodies?” <br/>She turns back, “You clearly have some energy to burn,” pointing to his erection, “burn it.” <br/>Nyx disappears into the doorway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>News of the dead hunters was spreading fast. It wasn’t an easy job, killing a Hunter, but someone or something was doing just that. <br/>To have so many killed so close? It set a pit of concern in the bottom of her gut. After exhausting her own knowledge and dense library, she could find nothing matching the description of this creature. Out of options, Nyx decides to seek out her mentor's help. <br/>…</p><p>Walking towards the parlour, Nyx can see Aja King's touch everywhere. This little island home had her name all over it. <br/>Gently pushing aside the hanging sea shells, Nyx’s senses are met with burning incense and resin.  <br/>Seated on a throne, Aja’s red lips curve into a small smile as she swirls the drink in her hand. She looked no different from the last time Nyx saw her, almost 8 years ago. <br/>Aja speaks first, “when were you gonna tell me about the Slayer killings?” <br/>“I wasn't.” Nyx walks further into the room, “I thought I could figure it out on my own. Alas, I am here. Interrupting your extended vacation.” <br/>Aja waves her hand in the air, “I’m retired, not dead child. Come, take a seat.” <br/>Nyx sits at the round table off to the side, her eyes traveling over the set of bones in the middle. <br/>“Mmmm, I can tell you’re troubled. The way you eye those bones!” <br/>“About this Hunter killer, yes. I am. I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.” <br/>Aja stands and continues toward the table. Stopping by the small bookshelf, Aja grabs a bottle of rose water and a bundle of herbs. “I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about your love life.” <br/>“My heart is just fine and I have zero time for a love life. I need to know how to kill this thing. You know more than anyone I’ve ever known. You’ve seen more. You’ve killed things I’ve only ever heard about in books or stories.” <br/>“While all that is true,” Aja winks at her while lighting the bundle of herbs and three candles, “and there is no way in hell I’m letting you leave here without getting to the bottom of this. We are not going to ignore what haunts you.” <br/>Nyx knew better than to argue with her. Aja King was a legend, hunter of all hunters. She learned everything from Aja, fighting, surviving, and how to be the hunter she was. Aside from this, Aja was a conjure woman, a priestess of divination. <br/>As Aja prepares for the reading, Nyx lets her eyes travel the room. Her phone buzzes and she slides it out of her pocket. </p><p> </p><p>- Text message - <br/>Ezra: I’m at your house. Where are you? <br/>Nyx clicks the side button, the light goes down. As she starts to put it away, it buzzes again. Nyx can’t resist and looks at her screen again. In a series of dings, Ezra keeps texting. <br/>Ezra: ???<br/>Ezra:So….you mad at me or what? <br/>Nyx: Ezra stop<br/>Ezra: (emojis)<br/>Nyx: I’m busy, I’ll talk to you later. <br/>Ezra: Whose the lucky lad? No doubt he’s doing a subpar job.<br/>Nyx: You’re an asshole<br/>Ezra: :)  &lt;3 : o<br/>In case you miss me...(sends a selfie) <br/> - end of text message -</p><p>Nyx fights back a laugh, and the thought that it was actually a really good selfie. <br/>“Ummhmm…” Aja presses her lips together, giving Nyx the side-eye as she places a cup of tea in front of her. “Like I said, troubles of the heart.” <br/>“Not at all. But I’ll let you do your thing.” <br/>Nyx turns her phone off and puts it away. Giving Aja her full attention. <br/>“Drink it.” <br/>“Yes ma’am.” She takes a sip and knows the taste. The familiar herb dancing on her tongue. <br/>Aja sits opposite of her and prays over the bones. Nyx feels nervous. Just what was she going to discover? This couldn’t have to do with Ezra, could it? No way. He was a pain in her ass and she’s tolerated him for nearly a year now because he was an asset, just an asset. <br/>A handsome asset, with dimples...and that accent..<br/>Okay, no. Stop that. <br/>With knowing eyes, Aja casts the bones on the cloth. Nyx feels her shoulder tense and hopes to god that Ezra is not mentioned. <br/>“Your heart has been bewitched though you don't want it to be. You are in denial…” <br/>“No, I’m not.”<br/>“And defensive -” her eyes shoot up at her then go back to the bones, “what you fear to be true has been true for a long time. The spells cast on double hearts.”<br/>Double hearts. No, then that would mean…<br/>“There is enough sexual energy here to fuel a brothel honey, you gotta be careful with this one. End up with little babies.” <br/>“God no.” Nyx says more to herself than Aja. <br/>Aja continues, snickering a little at Nyx’s response, “...I will say, the waters run deeper than that. You’ve got quite the character on your hands. And yes, you can trust him. He is a magician, a jester, mysterious, but not when it comes to you.” <br/>Nyx stays quiet, her head spinning. <br/>“....let me see…” Aja leans in closer, she shakes her head, “ a werewolf, really?” Her eyes shoot up to Nyx’s.<br/>“I just work with him. That's it.” <br/>“If you say so...I see otherwise.” <br/>“I don’t have troubles of the heart. Can we please, please discuss this killer? The only witnesses describe this hybrid-like creature. A wolf, vampire, maybe something else. Anything I know,” she digs in her pocket and pulls out a small info disc, “ I have right here.” <br/>Aja takes a deep breath and crosses her arms, giving her a disapproving look. “You’ve always been stubborn.” <br/>“I learned from the best.” <br/>Aja smiles and motions to the tea. “Finish it, then we’ll get started.” </p><p>….<br/>Two days later, Nyx returns to her apartment, finding Ezra sitting outside of her door. <br/>“Ezra.” Her voice raises higher than she wants. <br/>“I smelled you, knew you were on your way back.” He motions to a large brown bag next to him, she can see groceries sticking out of the top. “It’s very rejuvenating .” <br/>Holding his gaze, Nyx fights the smile trying to escape, instead curving her lips into a frown. “I guess you’re coming in whether I invite you in or not.” <br/>Ezra nods and jumps to standing. He picks up the bag and holds it. Like an excited puppy, he waits for her to open the door and follows her inside. <br/>Ezra vanishes briefly and comes back without the bag. He drops down into a chair in the living room, watching as she puts her bags down. <br/>“Did you get my texts?” Ezra asks. <br/>“I sure did.” She leans back into the wall. <br/>“Good, I have some information for you. The Killer is about 5 states out. It’s getting close. We need to prepare.” <br/>Tilting her head to the side, Nyx looks Ezra over. <br/>He looked good today, something about the crisp white shirt almost giving him an air of innocence hiding mischief. For once he’s quiet, holding her gaze with slightly raised eyebrows. <br/>Nyx pulls the zipper down, opening her jacket.  “Can I ask you a personal question?” Ezra pulls one of his legs up, putting his foot on the chair. <br/>Ezra licks his lips. A small smirk animates them as he nods his head, “Abuse me.”<br/>There is no denying how hot his stupid ass response was. She could feel the deepest parts of her stirring because of it. <br/>No time for that. She shoves her response back and continues speaking.  <br/>“Why are you helping me? If this thing is going around killing Hunters, wouldn’t me out of the way work in your favor?” <br/>“I am fond of that cabin of yours. Don’t get me wrong, this apartment is nice too but I need to be near the trees. You know, nature lover.” He points at himself.  <br/>“Ezra I’m serious.” Nyx’s tone remains steady, she tosses the jacket on the nearest surface.  <br/>“Because we haven’t had sex yet. We have to fuck at least once before I let you die.”. <br/>Unsuprised, Nyx sucks her teeth and walks past him toward her weapons room. Ezra, again way too comfortable in her house, goes toward her kitchen. Still smirking like a fool, his ability to amuse himself was uncanny. <br/>…</p><p>After not hearing anything from Ezra for a while, plus the smell of food moving through the rooms, Nyx decides to investigate. She had to admit, another thing on her mind was how comfortable she had become with having him around. Ezra was a pest, but she didn’t exactly stop his visits either. <br/>She can hear the music long before reaching the door. Ezra, wearing her one and only apron stands over the stove stirring something. Clicking her tongue in her mouth, Nyx leans into the arch way and slides her hands in her pockets. It was almost impossible to fight the smile on her lips. <br/>She asks the obvious, “Ezra?What are you doing? <br/>“I imagine a fine meal is in order after your travels. I bet you haven’t eaten anything since this morning.”  <br/>He wasn’t wrong. “No. So?”  <br/>Ezra lifts the wooden spoon and licks the sauce off. <br/>“You see gem, that’s no good. You need to be well fed, kept - full and curvy. It’s important to have something to hold on to, to grab -” he makes a gesture with his free hand, “the meatier the better, I say.” When she doesnt respond to his comment, he changes the subject. Ezra dips the spoon again and holds it up for her, “I am quite the chef. Bet you didn’t know that.” <br/>Nyx stays where she is. “No. But I do often see you stuffing your face.” <br/>“I like my face stuffed. Smothered. Borderline suffocated. I do have a very large appetite.” <br/>“You just -” she pauses, her stomach starts to rumble. <br/>“I heard that.” He grins wider. “Come on girl, you gonna get some of this or not?” <br/>“Fine,” she says reluctantly. Trudging over she looks at Ezra suspiciously. <br/>He raises the spoon, a hungry look washing over his eyes as he moves it toward her lips. The same lips he fixated on since day one. Lips he imagined all over his body. <br/>Nyx opens her mouth and takes a modest lick of the sauce, not wanting to indulge Ezra too much. <br/>Slowly shaking his head, Ezra voices his disappointment. “Come on, you can open wider than that can’t you?” <br/>“Thats it.” Laughing, Nyx pushes the spoon back toward him and turns on her heels. She walks out of the room and shouts back at him. “I will be doing what I was doing. Let me know when it's ready.” <br/>“I love to watch you walk away!” <br/>“I know you do!” <br/>“We can have dinner, wine, you can tell me about your trip!” <br/>Nyx continues to laugh as she reaches her weapons room. Ezra's voice booming against the walls. She closed the door behind her and got to work. <br/>Ezra making her dinner wasn’t the worst of things. And he looked damn cute doing it. Still, this could not become the norm. Just tonight. Just tonight.<br/>…..</p><p>Nyx fills Ezra in on everything she knows, and he tells her what he’s heard as well. They loosely work up a plan while eating dinner. Ezra was many things, and a good cook was one of them. <br/>As Ezra helps her clean up, his phone starts to go off. He steps to the side and scrolls through his phone, making comments under his breath. <br/>“You should go handle that.” Nyx says. <br/>“Want to know what it is?” Ezra replies. <br/>“Not at all.” She goes to the bar and makes a martini. <br/>Ezra is quiet behind her, too quiet. She turns around to see what he was doing. <br/>That rare silence again. He just stands there, phone in his hand while he leans into the counter with one leg crossed before the other. <br/>Nyx speaks first, “Thank you for dinner.” <br/>He smiles wider, the smile reaches his eyes. <br/>“Don’t get too excited.” Nyx waves a hand and walks into the living room. Before she can sit, Ezra comes up behind her and takes the glass. She turns around, annoyed.<br/>“What am I? A bar?” <br/>“Better.” He winks and takes a sip, holding her gaze. <br/>Once he’s done, a serious look suddenly overcomes his face and his voice drops a level. “Do you really want to know why I’ve offered my assistance free of charge?” <br/>His tone takes her off guard, she doesn’t reply and just listens. <br/>“This thing, it's killed 4 hunters now. It’s on its way here.” <br/>“I’ll fight it, like I fight everything.” <br/>“4 hunters. You’re not taking this seriously enough.”<br/>Jerking her head back, Nyx responds, “where is Ezra and what have you done with him?” <br/>Ezra puts the drink down and grabs her hand, she freezes up. She tries to ignore how warm his hand feels; how damn good he smelled. <br/>Ezra’s eyes widen slightly. “I confess, I’d do anything to keep you alive.” <br/>Nyx’s lips fall open. Not knowing what to do, she breaks eye contact, feeling overwhelmed but keeping her hand in Ezras. He wraps his fingers around her hand tighter. His thumb gently caresses her hand. <br/>Nyx was used to normal Ezra, vulgar, perverse, drinking like a fish, up to no good,  and always looking for a good time. But serious, protective, caring Ezra? That was something new. <br/>Ezra leans forward, wetting his lips,  “My pack is ready, we’ll know when it's close.” <br/>“I didn't ask you to do that for me.” Nyx replies in a quiet voice. <br/>“You didn’t have to.” He squeezes her hand tighter. <br/>The damn silence again. For the first time ever she could see vulnerability in his eyes. She was used to him looking at her like he was going to eat her alive, but this? This was new. <br/>Nyx nibbles her bottom lip and looks at their interlocked hands. <br/>Ezra whispers, “Promise me, you won’t go in alone.” <br/>“Ezra-” Nyx pulls away first, thinking about Aja’s reading. “Go enjoy your club, have an orgy or something.” <br/>He grins, she knows something is coming, “We could have an orgy here. Even better, me and you can work off some of that decedant -”  <br/>She cuts him off. “Thank you Ezra, for dinner. I have everything handled. Seriously, go.” <br/>“I don’t doubt you do, however, I am going nowhere.  You’re stuck with me. And we” he leans in closer, “we're gonna keep your fine ass alive not dead.” <br/>Nibbling on her lower lip, Nyx stares at the wall behind him. The handholding, dinner, his concern...it was having an effect on her she didn’t want. <br/>“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, go.” Nyx says softly. Ezra looked her over once more before leaving.<br/>…..</p><p>Flashback </p><p>Nyx looked around the busy bar, the crowd mixed with human and supernatural creatures alike. Nyx was here for one reason, and she just found him. Spotting Ezra in the VIP booth, she finds he’s already watching her. <br/>Making her way through the crowd, she reaches the booth. Ezra and his party of 8 continue to drink, dance and laugh. The women on both sides of him hold him tighter, seeing the way Ezra watches Nyx. Possessive groupies. <br/>Ezra's voice welcomes her like a warm caress, “I smelled you long before you appeared. You must know your pheromones are fucking delicious.”<br/>Clearing her throat, Nyx looks at the group.  “Clear out your friends.” <br/>He raises an eyebrow and purses his lips. One of the girls hands moves up thigh.  <br/>“Clear out your friends.” Nyx repeats. <br/>Ezra, grinning, slowly lifts the girls hands off his body. <br/>“My most joyful friends, I need the booth for private business. Please, go enjoy the club. Drink, dance, seduce. As friends of the owner,” bemused he places a hand on his chest, “drinks are on me.” <br/>Owner? He just got here. Damn, Ezra worked fast. <br/>They all leave except one girl who is lingering on him still.  She rolls her eyes at Nyx who gets in her face and hisses at her. The girl scurries off. <br/>Ezra is pleased, “I liked that.”<br/>“Of course you did.” <br/>He sits, one leg crossed, ankle over knee, brushing his finger against his lips as he nibbles it. <br/>“I’ve never seen you in a dress before.”<br/>She steps closer, “three bodies showed up at my damn cabin. Know anything about it?” <br/>“But of course! Consider it a gift, I recall those are three heads you really wanted.” <br/>“...you killed them?”<br/>“For you. Yes.”<br/>“.....why?”<br/>“Darlin I’ve passed all four of your tests with flying colors. I’ve priced my value above and beyond. Still, for some unknown reason, you deny my alliance. Consider the dead a gift, and a sign of how truthful I am being.”<br/>She bites her lower lip and looks around. <br/>“Look what I’ve done in one month. Moved here, you killed most of my competitors the night we met. I bought this place... I can survive anything and anywhere. It mind as we’ll be here, with you.” <br/>She thinks a while, then starts to leave. “I’ll think about it. Don’t leave any other gifts. I’ll find you.” <br/>He winks at her as she leaves. Ezra beckons the human girl over, she resumes her position glued to his side.  Without looking at her, he speaks. <br/>“We’re you scared baby?” <br/>“She was so mean! What is she, a vampire or something?”<br/>“No, no, something much deadlier,” his eyes still on Nyx even as she walks out of the door. He takes a deep breath holding on to her scent and how that dress hugged her form. He would need fast relief. He finally looks down at the brunette at his side.<br/>“Why don’t we go upstairs? I am in need of some good ol comfort after being treated so harshly by that huntress. Wouldn’t you agree?” His eyes move over her wanting expression.<br/>“Yes Ezra.” <br/>“Good girl.” <br/>He slaps her ass and takes her upstairs. <br/>Even as Ezra lays back on the couch, the very giving mouth around his cock, he had only one thing, one person, one huntress on his mind; Nyx Turna. He was going to win her over, one way or another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flashback</p><p>5 months after  their first meeting </p><p>In the aftermath of the storm, an eerie darkness hung in the night. The moon obscured by the clouds made everything feel heavier, grimmer. <br/>Aware she wasn’t alone, Nyx pays close attention to every sound, every blow of the wind, every instinct. <br/>A throaty voice emerges from her left, a second later the tall man steps into view. “Oh look, a hunter.” <br/>The second man reveals himself, his voice husky, “I wonder how she tastes.”<br/>Nyx, feeling unthreatened, raises her hands up in defense. An innocent expression animates her face. “Not looking for trouble vamps.” <br/>“Oh, I think you are sugar,” the larger one steps closer, showing his fangs, “you killed two of ours. Now we kill you.” <br/>Rolling her shoulders back, Nyx studies both of them. <br/>“I was more so hoping for a calm night but if you insist-” Nyx swings at the tall one while kicking the shorter one back. <br/>Nyx uses the seconds to dig in her leg harness, retrieving the vervain laced darts. Putting distance between her and them, she shoots a dagger at the nearest vamp. <br/>The other one gains on her then flies back into the trees. Nyx doesn't see what hit him. Using the opportunity, she takes the shorter vamp down, jamming a steak in his heart. <br/>Jumping to her feet a familiar smell hits her nose and the Vampire yells out. Following her senses, she moves through the trees and stops, taking in the scene before her. <br/>Ezra, in wolf form, bites another chunk out of the vampire and tears out his heart. The vamp turns into dust. <br/>“My savior,” she says sarcastically, “you know i’d be dead if I couldn’t handle two vamps.” <br/>Ezra shifts back into human form, naked, blood covered, and grinning. His eyes smoky when he looks at her, <br/>“Little minx, despite your satire, I believe you are extremely grateful for my help.” Ezra wipes his mouth and sighs dramatically. “The timing could not have been any more opportune to dispose of these miscreant halfwits.” <br/>It takes everything in her to not look. Ezra, ever confident, was happiest in the nude. Just carrying on conversation with his cock out. <br/>Stare at the tree<br/>Oh look at that branch <br/>Look over his shoulder but not down <br/>It made it ever harder that Ezra was good looking, even naked. The width of his shoulders, his toned arms, his hands, the way his chest - <br/>Stop it, Nyx. She tells herself, keeping her gaze steady on the trees behind him. <br/>She clears her throat. “Let me guess? Bad dealings?” <br/>“Precisely.” He says with a strange look in his eyes. The kind that told her a whole sorted tale was behind this vendetta. <br/>“Don’t you have a stash pile out here?” She turns her back to him, scanning the scene ahead for clues. <br/>Ezra buried stashes of clothing all over the woods. When a Wolf turns, any clothing on their body tears to shreds. Leaving them with two options, leave naked, or hide clothing. Ezra, though very confident naked, picked the last option. <br/>Nyx vanishes for only a minute then returns with a pile of clothes, she throws them at Ezra. He easily catches the items while chuckling.<br/>Ezra shakes out the clothing, “Oh, by the way, you didn’t have to do that. I stripped before turning.” A shit eating grin forms on his lips. <br/>In a huff, Nyx rests her hands on her hips, glaring at him. “You made me do that for nothing?” <br/>“I didn’t make you do anything, you decided to graciously lend your hand. What was I going to do? Stop you? When you look so heavenly bending over like that.” <br/>“There is literally something wrong with you,” she fights back a laugh but loses the battle. Her hand covers her mouth. <br/>Ezra bites his lower lips, his gaze sultry. “I do enjoy when I break your steely exterior.” <br/>“Don’t get coc-” she stops herself but Ezra is already grinning wildly. It’s too late. She turns around and starts walking back to avoid the dick joke she pretty much just set up. <br/>“Apple of my eye?” Ezra calls back, his accent like honey on the words. God, who knew being called that could sound so sexy? <br/>Nyx stops, not turning around.<br/>“It was my intention tonight to seek you out, vampires or not. I’ve successfully located that herb you were seeking, in a rather generous amount.” <br/>Nyx turns, surprise written all over on her face. She’d been looking for this herb for years with no luck. <br/>“I would ask how but I know better by now.” <br/>A suspicious smile forms on his lips. “I live close by, come over.”<br/>Nyx crooks her brow and thinks. She had never been to his house, any time they met was never at his home or hers. Well, until he just started showing up at her house last week. <br/>Ezra starts to sing a song to himself as he gets dressed, looking over at her every once in a while. Wondering if she’d accept the invitation or not. </p><p>…</p><p>From the outside, the old Victorian looked, well, old. Still the beauty in the design and architecture was evident. Whoever owned this home all those years ago was pretty well off. <br/>Once they step inside, Nyx is impressed. <br/>The Victorian was not only restored but decked out, lavish. If one met Ezra on one of the days he was wearing sweats and a shirt you’d never think his home looked like this. <br/>“I can’t believe this is your home?” Nyx looks up at the ceiling, her eyes wondering. <br/>“In spite of my ability to sustain myself on the bare minimum, when the golden opportunity presents itself to live more - abundantly, I take it.” Ezra leads the way into the drawing room, inviting  her to sit down on the purple velvet couch. “What did you imagine?”<br/>“I don’t know, like a simple cabin, bare minimum. Shit, maybe even outside.” <br/>Ezra growls, “What kind of animal do you think I am?”<br/>They both laugh and maintain eye contact. <br/>Ezra breaks it first. He moves to the records player and turns it on. <br/>“Huntress, Queen of Poisons…” he sings the words as he thumbs the top shelf of records and picks one, “I have faith you will truly enjoy this.” <br/>“Ezra, I can’t stay. Give me the herbs. I’ll pay you. End scene.” <br/>“Don’t you have any fun?” He glances back at her, still taking his time, “one record. After, I’ll give it to you post haste.” <br/>As the song starts to play, she recognizes the notes. It was indeed one of her favorite albums. Her eyes jump up to Ezra who makes his way to the couch to join her. <br/>Dropping down on the cushions, he extended his arm over the back behind her and relaxes.<br/>Nyx takes him in, Ezra’s in his own world instantly. Eyes closed and singing along. <br/>“I know you’re looking at me.” He whispers, the corners of his mouth turned into a smile. <br/>“Shut up, Ezra.” Nyx replies as she looks away. <br/>“There’s ways to make me.” Ezra replies smoothly. His eyes slowly open; rich, deep, mysterious pools, eyes she could get lost in. <br/>Neither look away. <br/>When the prolonged eye contact becomes too much, goes on for too long, Nyx looks away and sits back, looking ahead. <br/>Ezra studies her profile, the curve of her nose and lips, her chin, her jawline. He doesnt look away, not until the last note plays. <br/>Once silence fills the room, he stands. “As promised. I’ll retrieve that package for you.” <br/>Ezra leaves the room and Nyx breaths out deeply, feeling that knot in her stomach tighten. <br/>Working with Ezra was pretty easy, facing her desire for him, that was another story. </p><p>…</p><p>Modern time </p><p>Breathing heavily, Nyx curls over, her palms on her knees. Her heart pounding so fast she feared it would jump out of her chest. Either she was crazy, or activity was up 100%. <br/>Over the last three days all kinds of creatures roamed into town. The typical weres, shifters, demons and vamps seemed like a treat compared to the random creatures she’d fought lately. <br/>It was like Hunter bootcamp on drugs and every supernatural thing was passing through. <br/>Nyx didn't even know the name of tonight's monster. But after a knock down fight and trying everything in her book, she finally killed it, for good. <br/>Lifting her head, she looks over at the body and exhales sharply. The last few days have taken a toll on her body, even with her super human abilities. <br/>“Okay - “Nyx says to herself as she stands tall. Time to get rid of the body. <br/>Before she can start, her phone goes off. Reaching in her pocket she takes it out to answer it. <br/>Ezra’s on the other end, “Gem, we have a problem. I have confirmation the increase in activity is indeed the first strike of this killer. If the patterns of the last attacks indicate truth, tomorrow could be the day.”<br/>Fuck. An uneasy feeling moved through her body. <br/>Nyx is quiet. Ezra calls her name and she responds, “Still here. Thank you.” She starts to rub the back of her neck with her other hand. <br/>After a small break of silence, Ezras drawl comes through, “Look, I have to go. But, later?” <br/>“Later.” She replies. <br/>They both hang up and Nyx slides her phone back in her pocket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ezra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A glimpse into Ezra's past pre-transformation. This takes place about 5 years before he meets Nyx.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: some violence this chapter, a fight, blood, angst sex hinted at but not described</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ezra knocks back his shot and slams it on the table, his eyes on the hot bartender as she flashes him a smile. </p><p>Humming the words to the song blaring from the speakers, he contemplates his plan for the night. Full Moons were often an issue for him, he seemed to get into trouble. Not that he minded trouble, but he was running low on money and needed to cool it for a few days. </p><p>This was another reason he chose tonight to go out. The night before the full moon couldn’t be so bad right? He could do his worst and maybe escape the trouble that seemed to haunt him every 29 days. </p><p>“Darlin” he calls out the bartender, “another.” </p><p>“You got it, sweetpea.'' She cuts her conversation short with the patron and pours him another shot. </p><p>Ezra licks his lips as she makes her way to him. Her skin-tight jeans and tits nearly bursting out of her top were making his cock hard. Ezra knew exactly what he was doing tonight; her. </p><p>The curvy brunette places the small glass in his hand, her long red nails touch his skin sending shivers down his spine. “This one’s on the house handsome.” She winks at him. <br/>Ezra leans in closer, eyes focused on her, “...what’s the catch sugar?”</p><p>She raises her brow and looks up like she’s thinking. After a moment she speaks, “You walk me home.” </p><p>Ezra leans in even closer. “I’ll do more than walk you home, I can promise you that.” </p><p>She smiles wide and bites her lower lip. “I’m off in three hours.” </p><p>“I got nothin’ but time. Good things are worth the wait.” Ezra sits back and drinks the shot. </p><p>…</p><p>A couple of songs later, Ezra has to piss and heads to the bathroom. On the way a larger man plummets into him, nearly knocking him back. </p><p>Rage shoots up Ezra’s body as he regains his balance. </p><p>“Watch where the fuck you’re going asshole!” The man in a trucker hat yells back. </p><p>Ezra chuckles to himself and shakes his head, “Friend, I suggest you change your tune. It was you who nearly knocked me off my rails, not the other way around. Perhaps, you should learn to better navigate that awful smelling excuse you have of a body. Your scent is quite vile, you might want to get that che-” Ezra feels his breath knocked out of his chest as the man shoves him against the wall. </p><p>“Fuck you! Fucking...weirdo...smelling me…” The man flips him off and walks toward the bar. </p><p>His back against the wall, Ezra watches him walking away. His body nearly shakes with red hot anger. Never one afraid of a fight, he had no problem kicking the guy's ass. But he just got out of trouble and he really didn’t need this shit right now. </p><p>Ezra steps outside, walking to the alley behind the bar to light a joint. This would relax him. He would drink, enjoy the music, and fuck the bartender. Simple, right? It wasn’t too much to ask. </p><p>His peace doesn’t last long, Ezra can smell the man before his poor attempt to sneak up on Ezra. </p><p>“I’m gonna kick your ass!” His whiskey laced growl comes from behind Ezra. </p><p>Ezra sighs and rubs the joint out against the wall, taking his time. </p><p>“I warn you, it is best you walk away. You are biting off much more than you can chew amigo.” Ezra’s hands clench and unclench as the man stomps closer. A fire moves through his body, he takes a breath, trying to calm it. </p><p>“I’m fucking talkin to you!” </p><p>“Last warning Bubba. Walk. Away.” </p><p>“What’s your skinny ass gonna do!” The man shoves Ezra back. Quickly gaining his balance, Ezra clenches his jaw, nostrils flaring as he throws a punch. His fist landing square on the guy's jaw and sending him flying backward. </p><p>Everything goes red…</p><p>…</p><p>Breathing heavily, the rise and fall of his chest feel like extra weight as Ezra stares down at the blood on his firsts. Still straddled over the man, he watches in horror as he takes his last breath. </p><p>Unaware of his own strength, Ezra had taken things too far before. But never this far. Never a life. Heartburn rises in his chest as his mouth goes dry. </p><p>“Son of a Baptist preacher - wooo,” he takes a deep breath, "what's done is done...I gotta- I gotta get rid of this body -” Talking to himself his eyes dart back and forth. He had to act fast, so far no one came out this way, he was pretty deep in the alley but he wouldn't be this lucky for too long. </p><p>Before Ezra could come to standing, intense pain shoots through his body, sending him falling back to the ground. His gums felt like they were expanding, his eyes were burning. <br/>Trying his best to muffle his cry, to call less attention to the alley, Ezra grits his teeth baring the pain. He latches on to the guy's arms, gripping so tight his fingers break flesh. The intense pain passes as soon as it starts, though it feels like forever. </p><p>“Fucking hell!” Ezra growls, wiping his hands on the man's shit. Fully thrust into panic mode, he focuses on one task at a time. He had to get rid of this body. </p><p>…</p><p>Ezra couldn't sleep. Rose, the bartender, gave him lovin good enough to call the angels home but still, he couldn’t relax. Staring at the ceiling, his head was spinning, he was anything but calm in a quiet environment. </p><p>Quietly leaving the bed, Ezra heads to the bathroom to wash his face. As he stares back at his reflection he can’t shake the events of the night. The murder. Getting rid of the body. Going home to clean up. </p><p>Looking down at his hands he can see his veins, Ezra releases his hold on the sink to minimize the risk of breaking it. What the hell happened to him back there? It almost felt like his bones were breaking, his spine was elongating - nothing like that ever happened to him before... </p><p>After a few deep breaths, Ezra knew what he had to do. </p><p>He needed answers for all the weird shit about him that he just accepted, maybe there was a reason for it. He had to go to Georgia.  </p><p>…</p><p>Standing outside of the home, memories of his childhood flood back. She was the sweet part of it all. He was a bad grandson, he didn’t visit as much as he should. He had a hard time staying in one place, just like his mom, just like his dad - or at least he was told. Ezra didn’t have many memories of them at this point. It was all faded like an old photograph. </p><p>As he walks up the steps, the rustic white door opens, the bell chimes etched in his memory meets his ears. </p><p>“Ezra.” Her sweet drawl feels like home. </p><p>“Hey, grams.” He smiles wide, feeling a sense of comfort, safety.</p><p>“Well, come on in. What you stalin’ out here for.” Ezra pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek before she guides him into the house. </p><p>Memories of his childhood flood back as he walks around the house, he knew better than to go into the kitchen while she was fixing him a plate of food. The kitchen was off-limits until she said so. </p><p>Going up to his old room, Ezra finds it exactly the way he left it. Punk Rock and metal band posters litter the wall, his old beat-up guitar in the corner where he left it. The tattered old spaceman poster he loved, still handing on the wall by some miracle. His library of books is still untouched. </p><p>Ezra goes over to his old cd collection and flips through them, he finds one that makes him smile and plugs in the old radio. Everything in working order, he pops the cd in and flops down on the bed. Closing his eyes as the music starts. </p><p>…</p><p>Ezra hums, his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk as he devours the pecan pie. “Grams this is -” </p><p>“You’ve missed out on sugar pie. You never visit. How dare you forget all about your dear old grandma.” She brushes her hair out of her face, the white blonde streak, same as Ezras swept behind her ear. </p><p>Ezra takes a big gulp, swallowing the pie before setting his fork down and pushing back in his seat to give his stomach time to adjust. He was always a ravenous eater, one of the biggest appetites of anyone he knew; he was thankful he could burn it off just as fast too. </p><p>“I owe you the sincerest of apologies from the bottom of my heart. Keeping up communications is something I should have done, yet I failed.” </p><p>“A restless rolling stone ain’t ya? Just like your parents.” She crosses her arms, giving him a knowing look. </p><p>“I’ve called and sent things -” his eyes go soft like a kid who knows he’s disappointed his parents. </p><p>“It's not the same Ezra Louviere.” </p><p>Oh shit, he thought. She just used his whole name. He was in trouble. </p><p>“You gotta see people in person, all this,” she waves her hands around, “texting, the internet just...it makes it all impersonal. You miss that genuine human connection. Besides, I’m damn near your mamma boy. I raised you. You could come by more often.” </p><p>Her left eyebrow is raised high now, the same as his. “I do apologize. You have my word, I’ll be better about it.” </p><p>“Mmm.” She gives him a knowing look and leans back to watch him. </p><p>Ezra stands and rounds the table. He wraps his arms around her shoulders in a warm hug. “I’m sorry grandma.” </p><p>“Good. You better be.” She hugs him back while looking up at him. “Now, tell me why you’re here. What have you gotten yourself into now? You also never come this early, what’s troubling you?” </p><p>Ezra returns to his seat and glances at the window. It was about 1pm now. His anxiety grew as the hours got closer to night time. He knew Celeste could read him like a book, and she was picking up on that too. </p><p>“I uh,” he runs his hand over his mouth and beard, “weird stuff has been happening to me. It’s always been,” he sees the annoyance on her face, “ I know, I never told you. Again, my apologies. I think something is wrong with me.” His pitch changes from before and she can hear his foot tapping against the wooden floor. </p><p>Celeste looks left, at the window and sighs. A grave look falling over her features. </p><p>“Is there something I should know?” His question sounds desperate. </p><p>“I told that child it wouldn’t work-” she shakes her head, a faraway look in her eyes, “it just...it started to seem like it was and I honored their wishes…” she trails off. </p><p>Ezra leans over the table, “what wouldn’t work?” </p><p>Celeste raises her hand, asking him to wait as she stands and heads over to the small bar area. She pours two glasses of whiskey and brings them over. Ezra, wide-eyed, follows her every movement. </p><p>“You might wanna drink that first, now it’s your turn to be mad at me. Lord have mercy,” she knocks back the drinks and makes a bitter face. Ezra drinks his, eyes still steady on her. “We are from Louisiana, as you know. We only moved up here later, when I had your mom. I wanted a calmer life. Your mom went back though, left at 16. The girl, no matter what I did, couldn't sit still. I always said she had too much of her father in her. Anyway, she met your father there. He got in a lot of trouble, a long list of criminal charges but that not -” she pauses and presses her hands into the edge of the table. </p><p>At this point Ezra is practically on the table, listening to her every word. </p><p>“I didn’t know, not even when she came back pregnant 5 months later. I didn’t know until you were about 3. She told me one night after she stayed out too late doing lord knows what.”<br/>“What did she tell you?” Ezra feels his eyes start to water, but he’s unsure why. </p><p>“Your dad comes from a long line of Louisiana werewolves. Up by Shreveport. It used to be all-natural births but as they started mating with humans they made hybrids. The hybrids are triggered once a life is taken - by their own hand.” She draws out the last words, a tear rolling down her cheek. </p><p>She knew why Ezra was here. She knew what he must have done to end up here with desperation hanging on him like cologne. </p><p>Ezra’s eyes drop down to the table, his mind going a mile a minute. </p><p>“Your momma feared you’d get the gene, so she took you to this witch. Paid a lot of money too. It was to bind you so you wouldn't turn, ever. It was supposed to subdue any part of you that was the wolf.” </p><p>Ezra nods his head, so many things making sense now about him. “...yeah, that sure helped..” he mutters to himself more than her. <br/>“Baby I’m sorry. Your momma asked me to keep it quiet, you seemed...normal, to the point I was convinced and believed you me, I was the biggest skeptic. She didn’t want you to know. I, maybe foolishly, honored her wishes.” </p><p>Ezra wipes the sweat from his forehead, his leg starts to shake again. “And my father?” </p><p>“He was against the spell. Caused a big rift between them. He wanted you to embrace your nature.” </p><p>Ezra mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms across his chest. “Then,” he looks at her, “you know why I’m here?” </p><p>His tear coated eyes break her heart, “I know.” she says softly. After a moment she comes over to him, taking his hand in hers. “Anyone know?” </p><p>“No, I took care of it. No one saw me.” </p><p>“Good, good.” She pats his hand and kisses the top of his head. “I made a bad error of judgment on your part. I do apologize. One thing I can offer, I studied all I could about this in case the day came. You can’t be out tonight.” </p><p>“Why?” Ezra asks.</p><p>“You’re going to turn. It won’t be pleasant. From what I understand, it will feel like the worst pain you’ve ever felt but the more you do it, the more in control of it you become, that pain goes away.” </p><p>Ezra closes his eyes, his brows tense. He’s feeling so many things at once he doesn't know what to do. A moment passes like this before he can speak again.</p><p>“I was with you from age 7 on, did mom really die in an accident? Did my father really vanish? </p><p>“I told you only the truth about that. 100 %. Your mom was down there visiting him. He made more than a few enemies. He tried to get her out of town in time but as she was getting away she crashed. She didn’t make it. And your father? No one saw or heard from him after that - he just….lost it, disappeared.” </p><p>Ezra comes to standing, he places his hands on his hips. </p><p>“I- I need air.” </p><p>“Go ahead, child.” Celeste watches as he leaves the kitchen. A moment later she hears the back door to the porch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nyx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: angst, shitty parents, mentions of death <br/>This chapter: We have a few flashbacks as we visit some important events in Nyx’s life. This will answer some questions some of you had about her apprehension toward Ezra’s advances. Her birth name is Nicole, which will be mentioned in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nyx, age 13 </p><p>The roaring sound of the tires fills the quiet street as the car speeds off. Nyx sniffles and wipes her nose, the image of her three friends getting smaller and smaller in the distance. <br/>When her father speaks, his voice is cold and stern. “I told you to come home right after school!” <br/>Nyx continues to hang over the seat, her back towards him. <br/>“Dammit Nicole!” He releases one hand from the wheel and pulls her back into her seat. <br/>Nyx sits with a huff and pulls the seat belt over her body. She tries to fight the moisture in her eyes. “They’re my friends I just wanted to - “ <br/>He cuts her off and shakes his head angrily, “I knew this town was a bad idea! I’ve told you time and time again Nicole, that life, back there, you can’t have that!” <br/>Tensing her jaw, Nyx stares out of the window and frowns. <br/>He stops the car at a red light and turns to her, “We’re packing up.” <br/>Nyx pounds her fists against her thighs and glares at him, “you can’t do that!” <br/>The light changes and he focuses on the road, the car moves. Panic rises in her body. Nyx looks over her shoulder once more then back at her father. <br/>“Why can’t I just have a little piece of normal? I get A’s in school, I’m a good fighter, I take it seriously. I just - I need friends, I need -” <br/>Her father pulls the car over abruptly and grabs her chin, making her look at him. <br/>“You are a descendant of an important legacy. You have one mission in life, one, to kill. You can’t have a normal life; friends, boyfriends, any of it. All you have is you, remember that.” He releases her jaw and sits back.<br/>“And you?” She challenges him, “you had mom. You weren’t alone!” <br/>“We do not talk about your mother!” The boom in his voice makes her flinch. She loses her battle with the tears as they escape and roll down her cheek. <br/>Her father clenches his jaw and restarts the car. “Stop that.” <br/>Dropping her gaze, Nyx stares at her knees. The car goes quiet. <br/>Minutes later, her father continues, “Zero distractions. That’s the only way.” <br/>Nyx doesn't look at him. She wraps her arms around herself and slouches in the seat. <br/>She liked it here and for the first time ever she had friends, real friends. Now, she would never see them again. </p><p>…</p><p>Nyx, Age 15</p><p>The house was grand and beautifully decorated. Nyx gave up spying minutes ago as she could barely hear the conversation through the heavy door. <br/>Despite the fact she was sitting in a stranger's house, it felt warmer than any home she’d ever been in. To be this close to having the Watcher of her dreams made her feel hopeful. <br/>After her fathers death she was sent to a University where all hunters under 18 lived and trained. Being with her father felt like Bootcamp and the University was no better. <br/>After a few months, and being praised for her performance, Nyx was given two options. Stay at the university or apply for a Watcher. She chose the latter. <br/>Nyx got lucky. The famous Huntress, Aja King, was taking on a pupil and she wanted the spot. Now, here she was, in her living room waiting as Mrs. Jones, her guidance counsler, and Aja came to a decision. <br/>Nyx jumps to her feet as the door opens, her arms straight at her side. The knot in her stomach grows by the second. Would Aja want her? <br/>Nyx knew the only way to not end up like her father was to change her course. If she stayed at University, she would turn into him. Cold, distant, avoidant of any close contact. But, under the guidance of a legend like Aja, maybe there was hope for her future. Maybe, she could be more than a hunter, maybe she could be human. <br/>Slowly crossing her fingers at her side, Nyx wishes silently. <br/>Aja steps out of the room and offers a smile as she points at her. <br/>“I hope you like it here, you’re gonna be here for a while.” <br/>Nyx smiles wide and shakes her head in disbelief, “really?” <br/>“Yeah, really.” Aja nods, a warm expression on her face. <br/>Nyx bounces on her toes then throws herself into Aja’s arms. Chuckling lighlthy, Aja hugs her back. <br/>“Welcome home. So which is it? I hear you have a nickname?” <br/>Nyx looks up at her with clear bright eyes, “ Nyx. It’s Nyx.” <br/>“Alright then, come on, let me give you the grand tour.” Aja leads the way as Nyx follows behind, unable to wipe the smile from her face.</p><p>Nyx, age 23</p><p>The Alpha was dead. Nyx killed him with her own hands. But the damage was already done. Her mind races. Where did she fuck up? What did she miss? It was an easy job, or at least it should have been. <br/>A pained breath interrupts her thoughts. Snapping herself back to the present, Nyx looks down at Lilith whose head rests on her thigh. <br/>“Where’d you go?” Lilith’s voice is shaky, low. Her voice has never sounded like this before.<br/>Nyx blinks softly and pets her head. She’s burning up, her skin and hair hot under Nyx’s hand. “I don’t know where I -” <br/>Lilith pulls one hand from under the blanket and rests it on Nyx’s knee. <br/>“Stop. It’s my fault, you told me to wait...I didn’t.” Lilith tries to sit up, Nyx holds her in place. “So much for my reputation. Taken out by a fucking wolf.” She takes a sharp breath in and out before opening her eyes again, “we kicked so much ass together.” <br/>Nyx forces a smile. Leaning forward, she plants a gentle kiss on Liliths forehead. <br/>“Of all the ways I thought it would end, I never guessed this.” Lilith groans, her fangs drop as her face twists in pain. <br/>Nyx clenches her jaw, anger surging through her body. She blinks quickly, fighting back tears. <br/>The front door opens and she quickly grabs her gun from the side table. The familar voice from the hallway calms her instantly. <br/>“How is she?” Aja steps into the living room, she softly observes Lilith then Nyx. <br/>Nyx shakes her head, “Aja I tried everything...I know, I know there's no cure but I thought….I tried every spell! Every tonic! Every fucking thing I could find in the lore. I hoped…” Nyx stops cold, shutting her eyes. <br/>“Oh, honey -” Aja regards her softly. <br/>Lilith taps Nyx’s knee, “She’s doing it again, blaming herself. Make sure she stops that.” <br/>Aja crooks her head to the side, “You know that child stubborn as hell and don't listen to anybody.” <br/>Nyx chuckles, her shoulders shaking a little. She caresses Lilith's hair. “Just gang up on me, like I’m not even here.” <br/>Aja sits on the arm of the couch and gently rubs Nyx’s back, “I got her, I promise.” <br/>Nyx briefly breaks eye contact and glances at Aja. Her presence alone makes her feel safe, even with the looming loss only minutes or hours away. Aja was her tree, her rock, and Nyx was grateful she was here. <br/>“Only tell the good stories,” Lilith caresses Nyx’s cheek, “like that time we took on 10 demons and kicked their asses in like 7 minutes flat.” <br/>“Oh! That’s a good one.” Nyx reminisces, the scene plays in her head like a movie. “We have some greatest hits, don’t we.” <br/>Lilith nods,“We sure do.” <br/>They look longingly at each other. Lilith catches the tear on Nyx's left cheek with her thumb. <br/>“This time is for you,” Aja stands and walks toward the door, “I'll be close. Call me.” <br/>Nyx doesn't reply but her large eyes are heavy with fear. Nyx was scared. <br/>Aja felt worried for her. Worried what Nyx would be like after this. She knew her well enough to predict Nyx would throw herself into work and shut down her heart. <br/>It would reverse all the work Nyx and Aja did together, everything that made Nyx into the woman she was today, a woman Aja was incredibly proud of. <br/>Sucking in a breath, Aja holds her concern and leaves the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bonus!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AN: A Bonus Oneshot for Ezra and Nyx. </p><p>About: Ezra makes a habit out of going to Nyx when injured.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nyx took her time, slipping the jacket off her arms and hanging it on the hook. Maybe she was going crazy, but he was here so often the place was starting to smell like him. She already knew, as soon as she turned the corner he’d be sitting there with his legs open or feet up on her furniture like he lived there. </p><p>“So, what brings you here this time?” She asks as she steps into the room. Ezra sits on the couch, legs up on the table. She can also see he’s helped himself to a sandwich. </p><p>Ezra chews and swallows his food. “One of those wretched bullets. Lodged in my right arm.” </p><p>Nyx crosses her arms and looks him over. “You look fine to me.” </p><p>“Woman,” he puts the plate down, “It stings like all hell and though less potent than wolfsbane, the belladonna is no gentle lover.” Ezra peels his jacket off, revealing the wound up his upper arm. </p><p>“Why can’t you pull it out yourself?” She walks over to him and kicks his leg, he takes one off the table. </p><p>His eyes linger on the white bangade on her upper arm, then move up to her eyes, “It’s better when you do it.” </p><p>“I shouldn’t have helped you that other time, now what? You're just gonna come here whenever you need a nurse?” </p><p>He raises an eyebrow and smirks. </p><p>“Bastard,” she sits on the arm of the sofa and grabs his arm examining it. “It’s not in that deep, you’re already pushing it out. You’re lucky, for most wolves it would be worse.” She releases his arm and stands to get the kit. </p><p>Ezra clears his throat and reaches to the other side of the couch. He reveals the kit, placing it on his lap. </p><p>“I swear I hate you.” Nyx rolls her eyes and takes the kit. </p><p>Ezra licks his lips, falling hypnotized by her cleavage. “I have a nurses outfit too, if you want to make this more fun.” </p><p>Nyx gives him the finger and keeps her head down as she rummages through the kit. Ezra laughs and sits back. </p><p>“I suppose my father gave me something…” his voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>Nyx pauses, noticing the far away look in his eyes. </p><p>“What do you mean?” She asks before she realizes. </p><p>“Louviere wolves are some of the strongest. Resilient beasts of men.” </p><p>“You’re a Louviere? I thought that line was extinct.” </p><p>“Do I look extinct?” He asks with a devious grin. Nyx scoffs and breaks eye contact. </p><p>Without warning, Nyx slaps disinfectant on the wound. Ezra grunts. Nyx uses the pliers to dig the bullet out and a mild sharp pain shoots through his arm. A mix of odd sounds leaves his lips as he reacts dramatically. </p><p>Nyx drops the bullet into a small container, “Don’t be dramatic, you’re already starting the healing process.” </p><p>She sits up and sets the kit on the side table. “Is this something I should worry about?” </p><p>Ezra makes puppy eyes at her. “ It seems the thought of me in danger has unsettled you Gem.” </p><p>The expression on her face pinches. “How did you get the wound, Ezra?” </p><p>“You mean to ask, is it Huntress business? No, not in the very least.” He relaxes back, spreading his legs more. “I was merely on a run. The freedom of the wolf form - It’s one that can’t be explained in words-” </p><p>She interrupts him, “Somehow I suspect you’ll try.” </p><p>Ezra winks at her, “I was savoring the silvery light of the moon, it’s healing rays against my fur as I basked in Luna's magnificent glory. My tranquil moment brought to an abrupt halt when a gang of six took it upon themselves to encroach upon my freedom to do so.”</p><p>Amused, Nyx sits fully on the couch, crossing one leg over the other. “And?” </p><p>Ezra moves his hands around, “After numerous attempts to quell their aggressions, I simply had to do what I had to do. Yet, one of them managed to shoot me.” </p><p>Nyx starts laughing.</p><p>“I take that as a blaring sign you do not believe me.” </p><p>“No, Ezra, I don’t.” She leans in closer. “I bet some stupid out of towners got themselves lost deep into the woods and you saw it as a fine opportunity to have some fun. And that fun got a little out of hand because you, sir, did not think they were armed.” </p><p>A smile slowly builds on his lips as he stares at her mouth. When their eyes meet, she sits back, a proud look on her face. </p><p>“Were you spying on me ?” He asks playfully. </p><p>Nyx stands and closes up the kit.</p><p>“No. But, you need to be more careful. We don’t know who's selling those things yet. It’s deep underground. If one hits the right spot,” she looks back at him meeting his waiting gaze, “even your Louviere blood may not -” Nyx stops, not finishing her sentence. </p><p>Ezra coos, “Is that concern?” </p><p>A moment passes and Nyx stands tall. Looking around the room, she grabs a pen and pad. Ezra watches as she scribbles something down then crumbles the note before throwing it at him. </p><p>Chuckling to himself, Ezra unraveled it, “what is this?” </p><p>“How much you owe me for supplies and that sandwich. Your club is packed every night. You have the money.” Nyx heads back out toward the door. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Ezra yells out behind her. </p><p>“To track those bullets.” She shouts back. </p><p>As the door closes Ezra grins, the warm feeling washing over his skin. Still hungry, he decides to make a second sandwich.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>